Desperate for Lessons
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: When Rael seeks advice, Karias tells him to go to Ludis. Not what the Kertia Noble was expecting at ALL.


_A/N: I am finally back to the world of Fanfiction..._

* * *

Rael Kertia stared at the floor intensely, narrowed eyes and a scowl coming across his face. He had to know. He had to know how to win her heart. The one who holds his heart but doesn't even care. He asked Karias multiple times, and even seeked out advice from his most wonderful, awesome, amazing, brother. Yet, this answer from both the Blerster and Kertia Clan Leaders left him confused.

"Ask Ludis," Karias states rather proudly, a smile growing on his face as a low chuckle escaped from Rajak's mouth. "Now, go away. We're busy."

Rael frowned as he titled his head, confusion filling his mind once more. "Why would I ask Ludis? And what are you two busy doing?" he asked, running a hand through his blond locks in which took him awhile to keep tamed. Curiosity kept killing the cat whenever Rael happened to ask a question, but he has to know these things!

Karias pinched the bridge of his nose as Rajak looked disinterested in the conversation that was beginning to erupt. "Because he says he's a good kisser and could give you pointers." He then paused. "We're busy with grown up stuff." Yeah, that sounded about right.

"What type of grown up stuff?"

That question caused him to freeze as he gave Rajak a look of _help me._ But, the Kertia Noble just nodded, as if saying _no._ "Uh… we're going to go…." The rest was a mumble, until Rajak spoke up.

"We're going to go play tag on the beach."

"Rajak! You traitor!"

"Stop it. It's not embarrassing." Here, Rajak gave Karias a smile, in which sent chills down his spine as he spun around and walked away. "Besides, you could never catch me."

The Blerster Noble sighed as he pulled on his light blond hair. "Yeah, so anyway. Go ask Ludis for some tips. He'd be happy to help you."

With that, he walked away, leaving Rael to ponder on to which the dark haired Noble could be. Ludis was probably the most mysterious out of all the Clan Leaders; simply because he never hangs around any of them. Always busy, always keeping to himself. Yes, finding the older Noble would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

* * *

It took awhile to find the Mergas Clan Leader, because he never stayed in one place. He was always moving around, and finding another book to read. Also, it was hard for Rael to talk to him because Ludis kind of scared him. Kind of. Just the stare, the red eyes, and the pale features that the Noble happened to possess; everything about Ludis was perfect down to his personality and the way he dressed, but perfect people always scared Rael Kertia the most.

Finally, he spotted him walking down the long hallways of the elaborate library. He had another book in hand and seemed like he was in a hurry to get to whatever destination he was needed to go. "Sir Mergas!" Rael called out, catching the dark haired Noble's attention. The Kertia Noble ran at full speed, and winded up slamming into Ludis, who let out a grunt and Rael let out a yelp. "Apologies!"

Ludis sighed, straightening himself up as he picked his book off from the ground. When the blond Noble banged into him, he dropped the object full of important papers. "Rael, what brings you here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I need advice," he blurted out. His eyes soon widened as he quickly covered his mouth. He just managed to say three words to the Mergas Clan Leader! That was an accomplishment! And, he still got the stare that almost made him regret even coming here in the first place.

Ludis' confusion grew as he tilted his head, his red eyes having a look of curiosity as he pushed a strand of his dark hair back. "What kind?"

"The Love advice."

"...?"

Rael's heart stopped as he saw the look on Ludis' face that literally demanded '_why would you ask this of me?' _ He cleared his throat as he stared awkwardly at the Mergas Clan Leader. "Uh, Rajak and Karias said you were a good kisser, that's why I asked!" he exclaimed quickly.

Well, the Kertia Noble did not expect this reaction coming from the older Noble.

Ludis' eyes narrowed as he bursted out laughing, and that laugh sent chills down Rael's spine. Never in his life had he _ever_ wanted to run away from someone so badly as he did right now. Once Ludis stopped laughing, the look he had on his face was full of irritation. "You came to me for kissing lessons?"

Rael's face flushed red as he stumbled back. "What?! No! That would require for me to actually kiss you!" he exclaimed, his tone reaching a higher pitch in which he didn't think it was possible. He then sighed. "You're not my type."

The Mergas Clan Leader pinched the bridge of his nose while tapping his foot. "Rael," he started, his red eyes narrowing slightly. "Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"The female- at least, I would assume it's a female… right?" Ludis raised an eyebrow as he titled his head. "Tell me the person's name."

"That's private!"

Ludis hummed, a smirk coming across his face. Note to self: never, ever, interrupt Ludis when he is on his way from the library. "Then," he started, gazing at his fingernails before spinning around on his heel. "I won't give you any advice. After all." Here, he chuckled. "I am the best love expert in Lukedonia."

"You see her name is," Rael mumbled the rest, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink as his eyes softened. "Wait… I thought Karias is the best love expert in Lukedonia!"

A tick mark came across the Mergas Clan Leader's head as he face palmed. He forced a grin on his face as he took a step forward, placing both his hands on Rael's shoulders. "He told Kei to go sing to the one whom he loved; and we all know how 'good' of a singer the Ru Clan Leader is," Ludis says sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"Never mind that. Just keep your feelings to yourself until your both of age. Drop in subtle hints; if she doesn't catch them then she isn't interested."

Rael stared dumbfounded as Ludis walks right past him with his books in hand. A hum escaped the dark haired boy's mouth as his footsteps echoed throughout the long marbled hallways. "That's it? No song? No poem?"

"You trust your skills in poetry?"

"No…"

"There you go. I guess you can say," Ludis stated, turning to face Rael with a warm smile. "You were desperate for lessons," he said cheerfully. He then walked out of the library, leaving the Kertia Noble to dwell on the advice he just got.


End file.
